Brooklyn 'M' Rated Scenes
by AlwaysKL17
Summary: These are the 'M' rated scenes for 'Brooklyn' my story. Lemons are going to be here and it's PG16 , I gave you a fair warning so I won't take you're comments in consideration. *You don't have to read the book to understand most of these lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**_This particular shot from the book will be in third point of view because I want to just have both of their thoughts put together, further lemons will be in a particular point of view's. Rated M & PG16 of course. _**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Tobias hands roams Tris' butt that he's loved so much and always fantasied about. It was something that he's always wanted to cradle in his hands the first time he laid eyes on her at the Pit, and now it his to claim, and slap. . . all his. He pressed her fit figure more into the bed, his lips moving against her's that he's grown so accustomed to. Tris keeps up, feeling herself melting into his touch like she has so much since their first kiss in the Pit's bathroom when Nita threw up on him. That day, she wanted to straddle him and give him her all, but they weren't dating now. She has him, every inch of him.

Tris catches herself moaning into Tobias' mouth as he kisses down her neck and swiftly pulling her shirt of her head. Tobias sees the name brand bra that pushes her boobs close together and he places wet kisses on her neck and over her breast. She arches into his mouth as her hands squeeze at the chocolate curls that lay on his head. Their plan was to sleep in for the weekend and have a lazy day together without leaving his apartment and exploring the town, instead they'd listen to the commotion that goes down on the streets of Manhattan and do things such as this. Tobias grew impatient and pulled her bra off, attaching his lips to the pink bud making Tris whimper and tighten in his arms.

This is the furthest they have ever got and it was something to experience. This was her first time having her boobs fondled with and she didn't mind at all, they weren't the biggest but they weren't also small lumps. Tobias thought they were perfect and by the way he kissed around them and left love bites for men to see on her upper chest that would show when she went to the gym, Tris knew too. Christina would never let Tris go when she would see the bites on her neck and chest Tobias was giving her.

She absentmindedly found herself rocking her hips against Tobias' needing some type of friction to get her where she wanted to be the most. When Tobias was gone during the day and left her on edge, Tris spent countless hours getting herself off while remembering Tobias' smells and touches her would give her. She never thought she would do that, but when she has a boyfriend like Tobias, she finds herself doing things that she never thought she would do. Tobias kissed up her neck and kissed her against and pressed his hips into her core making her gasp, she felt so many feelings that she never felt before and was extremely overwhelmed.

Tris took Tobias' shirt off in an instant and almost came when she saw his inked, sculpted body and pressed her lips back to his. They took several minutes kissing and roaming their bodies that they wanted to see in this stage for the first time. Tobias still had his boxers on and there was a large bulge showing his erection and Tris' heart hammered against her chest. Tris didn't have anything on and was dripping on to the sheets and Tobias knew it. Her scent had him lost and content in his mind, she smelled of vanilla and fruit and something exotic that made him almost swallow his tongue.

"Do you want this Tris?" Tobias asked, this was the furthest they got and he was tired of waiting for her and she was tired of waiting for him. Their 6 months were long enough for the both of them. He knew that they wouldn't have got this far if Tris wasn't ready for his manhood to be inside her. Tris would have stopped him, yet her has her under him, her beautiful eyes bright and wide with so many emotions and dripping wet for him.

Tris looked up into his eyes and felt herself relax into his touch, and nodded, "I'm ready Tobias." She leaned up and kissed him. Tobias knew that taking her virginity would be a painful experience, especially for her since she was so damn tiny and he was huge and hard. He even thought if he could fit in her, and she wondered that too. Tobias kissed down her neck and over the tattoos on her collard bone and neck, past her breast and down to her thighs. He at least wanted to make her feel good before he assaulted her with his member.

He could smell her and he officially wanted to live in between her legs, he kissed all around her quivering heat and she fisted her small hands in his hair, silently begging him to go where she wanted him the most. He teased her, kissing all around her bottom-half instead of actually going home, and bringing her closer. Without warning his mouth attached to her aching bud and they both moaned at the same time, Tobias because of the brilliant taste and Tris for getting what she finally wanted, "Tobias." She moaned out as his mouth worked wonders on her cunt and she felt herself quickly climbing the mountain where she once drew herself to, but it was nothing like Tobias' mouth. His tongue flicked roughly against the nerves and she let out a whine.

She whimpered and thrust her hips against his face and he pulled her down, his arm pinning her down and his fingers rubbing against her clit. She bit her lip from screaming out and instead whimpered as she felt herself come undone and Tobias knew it when he heard her toes pop and she pushed his head further into her, trying to lock him in place. He pulled away from her and watched her come down her high, shivering and shaking, "You're better than me." She whispered, not intended for Tobias to hear but he smiled and got harder at the thought of Tris pleasing herself.

"You taste amazing." Tobias pressed his lips against her's and he pulled off his boxers and she blushed. Not looking down yet, and he went to reach into his dresser and grab one of his condoms that he always kept in case of times like this. When he first started dating Tris, he brought a pair of magnum condoms from the drug store and hid them from Tris so she wouldn't feel pressured.

Tris stopped him, grabbing on to his bicep, "Christina forced me on the bloody pill because she said that condoms aren't that effective. I've been on them for about two months." Christina took her to the OBGYN and even the doctor told her to get on the death pills because if she was planing on having sex, the condom could break especially if he's as big as Tobias.

Tobias was ecstatic, not only was he grateful that he got to taste her smooth p_ssy but he was able to feel every crevice of her, and he knew that she was bound to be tight. Tris glanced down, nearly choking when she saw how large he was. Above average was an understatement and she wondered if he ever took pills to get that big. _How was that going to fit in her?_ She thought and bit her lip, tensing in his arms, "If you don't want to, then we can stop." He told her, noticing how tight her muscles were in his arms.

"I'm fine, I just don't know how you're going to _fit_ in _me_." Tobias let out a small chuckle and slightly wondered the same thing before she relaxed in his arms, "Tobias, I want this, you don't have to stop. It has to happen sooner or later and I really want this." She bit her lip, small tears filling her eyes, "I love you." Today was just his day, he made his girl orgasm hard, tasted her, didn't have to use a condom, and she told him that she loved him.

"I love you too, Tris. I always have and you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I thank god everyday for letting me go to the bar that night and meet you." She smiled and pressed her lips to his, once again overwhelmed with emotions. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but soon she felt the head of his cock pressing in to her, he whispered for her to relax and he threw a leg around his waist and started to slowly inch into her. She couldn't help but to tighten up when she felt him thrusting in a bit more into her wet entrance, she gasped at the pain and uncomfortable situation.

"Are you uncomfortable?" She shook her head and he pulled out of her, she was too tight and he was too big for this type of position. So, he flipped them over and she got on her knees, pressing her upper-body into the mattress and relaxing. Tobias looked at how perfect she looked; her muscular back flexing as his hands ran up and down her butt that he loved so much and looked even better naked than covered. He pumped himself in his hand for a second and then lined up at her entrance once more and started to push into her, feeling him glide in with much more ease and Tris let out a sigh of relief under him, "Better?" He questioned, seeing her hair bunched up at the nape of her neck and she nodded, placing her arms up like she in a plank and stared at the Mahagonay headboard.

He thrust forward until he met the barrier and she knew because she fisted the sheets, "Are you sure? You can't turn back." She nodded once more and he slowly eased in and then thrust hard, breaking the barrier and she let out a cry as he let out a curse at how tight she was. She moved back against him, letting her know to continue. She felt nothing but pain and wanted him to continue and get it over with. He started to thrust into her, moaning as she whimpered into the pillow that she fell into, hiding her cries of pain. She knew she wasn't going to come and felt better that he made her do it before they started.

His pelvis bone met her butt as he rocked against her, cursing each time she squeezed around him. Pain and pleasure mixed in her body as she moaned slightly, feeling some great outcome but pain still took over as he thrust harder and a little bit faster, his moans and sighs bouncing off of the wall. She pleaded in her mind that he would cum in her and she could take a warm bath. This went on for about ten minutes of him thrusting inside her and her crying into the pillow, soon his thrust became sloppy and short. She felt him pull out all the way and ram back into her making her let out a muffled shriek of pain and surprise, "F_ck," He whispered as his whole body tightened and load after load he filled her quivering cunt with his seed, it took him everything to not collapse on her tiny body but he pulled out and winced at how tight she was laying and he saw his cum sliding out of her, down her legs and he instantly felt bad. He felt like just used her for what she wanted.

He laid down softly and pulled Tris to his chest, making him straddle her and he pulled her head up to see tears on her face and his heart shattered, "I'm sorry, baby." He kissed her stray tears on her face and sighed, "You should have told me to stop."

She let out a small laugh and felt her body below her belly button throb in pain from the large intrusion, "It was going to hurt anyways, Tobias. Don't beat yourself up about it, this just means that next time would be better and the time after and after." She tried to lighten the mood but he wasn't hearing it, he hurt her and even the slightest graze to her that would cause her pain, she felt bad.

"I love you." He repeated, smiling at the memory earlier, a sheepish grin on his face and he kissed her lips and stood up, placing his boxers on and went to start a bath for the both of them in his large garden tub. She pulled her hair up into a bun at the sound of the water and Tobias returned, lifting her into his arms and carrying them to the water. They never took baths together, but he knew that she needed to relax her body in the warm water.

"Thank you for caring for me, I'll feel better tomorrow." She kissed him once they were settled into the hot water that made her feel tons better, "I love you."

They obviously couldn't help but to keep telling each other that, and the thing that meant the most about it was that they meant it and that's all the mattered.

* * *

 _How was this chapter? I really hoped you enjoyed and let me know in the review section, many more to come. I tried to be descriptive and I'm not the best at it, sorry I'll try harder! BYE!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Chapter 27_

* * *

 **[Tris]**

My shriek is cut off by me standing on my knees and my lips colliding with his. He kisses down my neck and inhales my scent making me chuckle. His skillful mouth attaches to my neck and sucks on my pulse point making me moan, his cold hands travel under my hoody and pulls it over my head, he moans at me in my underwear and I smile again. I feel his large hand travel down my back and to my butt, his hands crashes down on it and I shriek softly into his mouth. I start to kiss down his neck until I am on my knees on the bed, in front of his enlarged member that is covered by his briefs.

My heart is hammering in my chest as I slowly release him from the fabric and he stares down at so much intensity that I can feel it, "You don't have to do thi-" I cut him off by attaching my hand to his manhood and he lets out a strangled grunt as I pump it in my hand. I feel the bow in my hair fall and my silky hair cascades down my shoulder just as I place my mouth on the tip. Never in a million years would I think that _I_ would be on my knees, on my boyfriend's bed that has tons of money, on his _birthday_ , giving him a _blowjob_ with his hands fisted in my hair.

I take a deep breath and push him further into my mouth and he grunts, pushing further into my mouth. I moan as I start to get used to the feeling, holding back my gags that are fighting to be released. I look up at him and his eyes meet mine making me smile and continue to do my work, I want to send pleasure to him and make him feel loved. My hand comes up and I start to jerk him with my hand but he stops me, "I'm close." He warns but I attach my mouth to him again, squeezing him everywhere and just as my mouth comes back to the tip, he cums in my mouth, startling me a bit. I don't know whether to swallow or spit, so I do both, some of it slips down my throat and I take the rest out of my mouth.

"You're perfect." His mouth attaches to mine and he lays me down on the bed, him hovering over me. He kisses down my neck and unclasps my bra and his lips encase my nipple and I moan and arch into his mouth, he shimmies my panties down my legs and lines up with my entrance, anticipation getting the best of us. I feel his tip at my entrance and just as he goes to push inside my phone dings but he kisses my lips, "Ignore it." He tells me and I focus back on him, the man I love.

Once he's full inside me we both let out a sigh of relief, it feels so much better that the first and second time. There is still that dull pain but nothing I can't handle, "So wet." He whispers when he's fully seated in me and he slides down the bed until he's standing and my back is against the bed. He pulls out and slides back in making my eyes close in true bliss. He begins to pound in me and I feel his large hand on top of my breast as he rocks in and out of me, I let out a moan as he starts to hit that sweet spot down inside me. It feels like he's in my stomach and the only thing keeping me grounded on earth is taking in breaths of air and when he tilts me up he hits keeps hitting me there and I let out a loud moan, scraping my nails down his arms.

A fire starts to brew deep in my belly and I can feel it getting higher and higher until there is no more room for the expansion, and the flames burst leaving me gasping, whimpering, and sighing in bliss as my orgasm washes over me like a tsunami and Tobias groan follows behind my last whimper and he releases into me. He falls on top of me and our lips attach again, I pull at his curls and he groans into my mouth, "Happy birthday." I giggle, kissing his lips once more.

* * *

 **2- End of Chapter 27**

* * *

 **[Tobias]**

Anticipation. One word, and it's taking over the both of us right now. There is so much love for her in my heart that it's overwhelming and right now I just want to show it all to Tris. She went out her way and gave me one of the best birthday parties that was ever held for me. Marcus never acknowledged me when my birthday came up, he would just give me as many lashes as how old I were. When I was 10, he gave me 10 that were really powerful and painful. Tonight, I expected to lay on my stomach like I used to. . . like every year. Instead, I got loving friends and kisses from my girlfriend.

She steps out of the elevator first and I watch her walk to the door, walking slowly behind her. She's perfect, the way she lights up a room and she doesn't even notice it. I watch her butt move as she picks a string off her top and I see the ink on her body, making me harden even further until there is no more point. I sneak up behind her and when she turns around, I slam my mouth against her's and she lets out a surprised gasp and presses her back against the door.

My hand travels down her bag to rest on her butt that I loved since the first day I saw her behind the bar. Slowly, her hand travels down my covered chest and into my pants, grabbing my- we pull apart when we hear the elevator ding and I furrow my eyebrows about to open the door when I see her tan body with a tight dress covering her body, nauseating me. Her dark brown hair flows down her back and she glares at Tris once she pulls her hand out of my pants, "Happy birthday, birthday boy. I heard that you had a party and I wasn't invited. I have to say that I am really dissapointed." She gives me a smile and her eyes slide to my girlfriend who challenges her back.

"You weren't invited, you can go now. We were in the middle of something." Tris says, crossing her arms over her chest. She's so hot when she's mad. Right now I want to just take her against this damn door until she can't walk tomorrow. Tris didn't know what she's getting herself into when she let me take her virginity. I want her every hour of the day and every second, I wait until I get home just to get a simple kiss on her lips.

"Fine, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." I've never seen Nita give up so easily. She gives me one last smile and Tris a glance before turning back to the elevator, swaying her hips. Something seems fishy about this, she would still be standing here and arguing with me if it were the real Nita. But, she left.

I turn back to Tris who is extremely pissed, I grab her face in my hands and kiss her lips hard and I feel her relax in my touch. I quickly reach into my pocket and open the door and when the door is open, I kiss her again with her hoisted in my arms against the door. She lets out a moan when I kiss down her neck and I walk through the dark apartment, depending on the light the city gives off and when I get to the bedroom, I throw her on the bed and cut on one of the bedside lamps. The light gives off a sexy feeling and bounces off of her beautiful skin.

"I've been wanting to get this top off of you all night." I whisper in her ear as I pull the strings and pull the top over her head. I kiss her lips once more. I don't think I could ever get tired of these lips. I pull away from her lips, tugging on the bottom when I do and I start to make my way down her neck, taking off her bra in the process. Her breast are amazing, they aren't too big but too small either. I moan when her taste her skin as I slide off her pants.

She whimpers and withers on the bed when I kiss around her soaking core, "Tobias," She fists my hair and I feel her nails on my scalp, I don't mind them at all. She looks hot with or without them, but I'm not complaining. I just know that when we have sex the scratches of her nails would be more red than usual. I look up to my girlfriend who has her eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed, "You don't have to it's your day." It's way past midnight, my day was yesterday and right now I just want to eat her out.

"I know, I want to do this." I reassure her, pealing off her panties and moan when I see her dripping on the bed. My mouth connects to her bundle of nerves and her breathing comes out in short pants as she softly lifts her hips up to my face. I chuckle against her center and she moans, I pin her down with my hand against her stomach and I continue to make love to her with my mouth. I flick my tongue inside her and her body quivers. I use my other hand to slowly push a finger into her and she moans, arching her back off of the bed. And within a couple of minutes, I fingering her with three fingers and her legs are shaking around me. She whimpers into her hand and I feel her tighten around my fingers before she falls off the edge in a whimpering, moaning, mess.

I kiss up her body, tugging on her belly button ring when I do and she shivers. I kiss along her tattoo's until my lips are on her's and I pull off my clothes, watching her still come down from her high. Just as I am about to push inside her, she suddenly flips us over and she's making her way down my body. She doesn't waste any time and places her fingers on my cock and spreads the precum along my length and fits her mouth to me. This morning was her first time giving a blowjob―she did a hell of a job.

I watch her through slit eyes as her spit travels down my member and she looks up at me and I swear I nearly come right there―her beautiful, vibrant, mixture of blue and gray eyes meeting mine. I pull her up quickly and fit my mouth to her's and I turn us over and push into her making her moan and complain vanish into the air. She squeezes my bicep and closes her eyes. I tilt her hip up and thrust into her, hitting her sweet spot that makes her go crazy and she lets out a scream.

The headboard slams against the wall as I continue to thrust into her hard and long, just as I pull out there is a large pounding on the wall and Tris' eyes open quickly, sitting up to where our mouths almost touch, "What was that?" She questions, sounding out of breath and I look up. My next door neighbor, Harrison. He's a nice guy but sometimes he can be an a_ss because, 'we make too much noise over here'. This is his first time doing this, but he always used to do this when the guys were over and we were loud.

"Harrison. He doesn't like too much noise." I tell her and she nods her head and falls back against the bed and I continue to pound into her. I want this night to last long and I want her begging me to stop. It's my 'birthday' and I want her to be my gift. So, when I feel her walls tighten and I kiss away her scream of pleasure, I flip her on to her side with me behind her and I slowly start to rock into her. She stuffs her head into the pillow and lets out a whimper, I let out a moan when I feel how tight she is from this angle.

I have her in front of me with her legs together and I'm behind her, hitting her from a angle that I never have before. She's panting from her last orgasm and is a shaky mess. I grab her hair and pull it, making her head tilt to me. I fit our mouths together and I nudge her legs open with my hand and I rub her clit making her sigh into the kiss. Our tongues fit together and my hand leaves her hair to her neck where I keep her head in place. Her hand travels up her body to her breast and she squeezes it. She pulls away from the kiss and I take in her beauty. Her eyebrows are furrowed in pleasure and her eyes look dark and clouded with lust, "I love you." She whispers, my hand still clamped around her throat and I can't help but to give her a smile.

"I love you too." She turns her head back and I move my hand quicker, wanting her to explode around me again. She grunts softly and clamps her hand around her mouth. She shakes and tilt her head back and I fight everything in me not to fall into pieces inside her. Instead, I flip her over and pound even faster in doggy style, still letting her ride out her orgasm. When I first lost my virginity, it was nothing like the sex I'm getting now. It was horrible and I had to force myself to cum because I didn't even like her and it didn't feel right. Tris is different, she's so tight and responsive, sometimes I forget everything that I was supposed to do because she makes me like that.

I come back to reality and realize how close I am. I'm right there. I have my hand fisted in her hair and pulling it back and my other hand around her neck. Her pants and moans are just the cherry on top. I let go of her hair and she falls against the bed, her upper body against the bed while her a_ss is in the air. My hand comes down on it and leaves a bright red hand print and once I do that, she tightens once more and I find myself cumming deep inside her. I thrust all the way to the hilt and she rotates her hips making everything much more magical. I pull out and see her dripping with my love.

I fall beside her and her head sits up. She looks exhausted and her butt is still in the air. Her eyes are nearly silts and hickies cover her neck and chest. She gives me a weak smile and I pull her to my chest and she straddles me, I feel my cum from inside her dripping on to me and I start to feel myself get harder at the thought of what just happened, but I fight the urge. She's tired and I don't want to keep her up all night, "Happy birthday." She says with a smile on her face and she grabs my face and fits her mouth to mines.

 _Best. Birthday. Ever._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

[Tobias]

I have her all to myself and tonight will be even more of a heightening experience because we have our friends who are less than twenty feet away behind these doors and I want to push her until she is begging me to stop. My babygirl has a job, and I'm always one who doesn't mind saying that we need to 'celebrate' because of an achievement. Hell, she could tell me that she quit her job, I'm gonna fit this in somehow. I channel back into to the real world and I bring my lips back to Tris' who wraps her arms around my neck, we stand there kissing for what seems like forever, both of us tasting the mint on our tongues like it's candy.

She pulls away from me and sits on the edge of the bed, and starts to unbutton my pants in front of her. I look down at her as her eyes are slightly slit due to the alcohol coursing through her veins. She bites her lip and I watch as she slides down my pants, my heart beating my chest with anticipation. The only light in here is the small bedside lamp, that isn't all that bright and the streetlights from the window. Everything is like an silhouette.

She pulls down my briefs and her cold hands instantly wrap around my hard length and she takes no time to place her warm mouth on my tip and my hand flies to her hair, pulling and kneading. Her cold hands rest on my thighs as she bobs her head up and down, I start to feel tightening in my abdomen so I push her away. Before she could protest, I kiss her hard on the lips and press her back on to the bed. I waste no time as I rip off her pants and panties and I start to go down on her.

[Tris]

I bite my lip and close my eyes as he kisses down my neck and takes off my top, leaving me in my bra. He hurriedly kisses down my body, tugging on my belly button ring while he's down there and I nearly come right there from the intensity of pleasure overtaking me. Soon, he's on his knees, off of the bed and he's placing wet kisses everywhere except for the place I want him the most, the place that's dripping and throbbing for him, "Tobias, please." I whisper, not noticing my own voice that's laced with waning, need, and lust. His mouth attaches to my clit and I instantly arch my back into his warm mouth. I feel him chuckle and the vibrations swarm all around me.

I furrow my eyebrows as I try hard not to loudly moan, but the sound of him eating me out and moaning as he does has me almost biting a hole into my mouth. I place my hands in his curls as I feel his finger entering me slowly and I gasp and cover my hand with my mouth, "You taste so good." He murmurs as he kisses the inside of my thigh and his fingers get faster and faster, pumping harder and harder, adding more fingers. And the only thing that grounds me to earth is my nails digging in his back as I come _hard_.

But, no matter how hard I clenched around his fingers, how hard I tugged his hair, or how softly I tried to moan, he kept licking and fingering me. As I came down from my high, I realize that he's still going at the same pace he was and I let out a ragged sigh as his thumb keeps brushing against my clit and I try to push hard from his shoulders, "Tobias, stop." I moan out, but he keeps going until my stomach tightens again and I am moaning into the pillow by my head. This time, I feel myself squirt a little bit. I push my way back from Tobias and I close my legs.

I lean back on my elbows and try to regain my breath, I feel Tobias hand on my knee and I slightly peel open my eyes to see him laughing down at me, "You're mean." My back hits the mattress and I look up at him to see nothing but lust and love in his eyes, much like mines.

"I know." He opens my legs and crawls in between them, he kisses my forehead before pressing his lips to mines. His skillful tongue flicks against mines, I get distracted by his lips moving against mines and I feel him hike my leg up on his waist and his cock is buried deeply in me. I tear away from his lips only for me to moan into his shoulder. It's something about my boyfriend f_cking me hard with my friends less than twenty feet away, "So tight." He murmurs as his mouth slams to mines again, swallowing my whimpers and moans.

Tomorrow morning, I am going to be sore. I already know I am.

Tobias suddenly flips me over on my stomach and starts to roughly pound into me, being mindful of the noise we make. His hand snakes around my throat and pulls me back, I gasp as his lengths hit me in spots that makes me dizzy. Tobias lets out a grunt from behind me and his other hand finds my hair and starts pulling it back making me moan from the slight pain. I guess I would be lying if I said that some pains turn me on, I can practically feel my wetness seeping out of me and neither of us came yet.

"Yes, yes, yes." I softly chant as I feel myself climbing higher and higher until I am teetering on the tightrope of my orgasm. Tobias must know because as soon as my walls contract against his protruding length, he pulls my hair harder than ever making me moan and wince at the same time, "Don't. Cum." He says and I feel my eyes roll in the back of my head, I breath hard through my nose and exhale through nose as I fight off my orgasm.

"Please baby." I whimper and he flips us over once more. His feet are planted on the ground and my legs our on his shoulders as he starts to thrust more and more until they become sloppy and uncalculated. When he announces that I can cum, I have like I never have before. I was a whimpering, moaning, convulsing mess. Tobias abruptly pulls out of me and jacks his length off and his warm seed lands right below my belly button.

And as soon as he falls beside me, I black out. We sure did do a hell of a lot for our friends being in the next room.

* * *

 _Do you like rough Tobias or lovemaking Tobias? I like rough Tobias. *giggles*_


	4. Chapter 4

**wow, it's been a while since I wrote one of these for this story. Ps: Not edited. Tell me in the reviews how you like it.**

 _Chapter 3 : Chapter 33: Jumble_

* * *

 **Our mouths move in a feverish movement, all of our frustration and anger towards one another that we had today is being taken out on this kiss. He doesn't take long to remove the sweatshirt he put on my body and pulls out the ponytail holder in my hair, releasing my mass of hair to him. He chuckles and runs the pads of thumbs on my nipples under my bra. I shiver, goosebumps appearing over my skin instantly and with all the strength I have, I flip us over and dominate his mouth. It's almost hysterical feeling him kiss back with uncertainty because he's always the one who dominates _everything_. **

**I grind against his erection and he lets out a moan that travels into my mouth, sending the vibrations directly to my toes and below my waist. Confidence gets the best of me and I pin his wrist down beside his head, he gives me a look and chuckle that tells me that I will be getting it later and for once I fear that I won't be able to walk tomorrow and see my brother. He suddenly flips me over and pins my wrist down to the bed and I mewl a soft whimper of despair, "I don't want you to think you lost your mind." He nibbles on my bottom lip, "But, I'm always going to be in charge in how things run here, okay?" He mutters with so much dominance that saying that I'm wet is such a understatement, "Okay?" In the very dim light, I see his eyes darken as his fingers tighten against my sides.**

 **"Okay." I whisper, giving into him. The moonlight shines through the windows, peaking through the curtains and I lean back as Tobias sits up and snakes my panties down my legs. He tosses them on the ground and I slowly close my eyes, and lean back. With loving yet slow hands he unclasps my bra behind my back and if I weren't about to have sex with him, I would take the time to tell him how proud I am of him for unclasping the bra with minimal issues. I throw my head back with a moan when his astounding and warm mouth attaches to the pink buds on my chest, without warning I feel his finger brush against against my clit and my first reaction is to clamp my legs shut from the intense pleasure. Tobias chuckles against my heated skin and pries my legs back open widely. I moan and contract my walls against his protruding finger, and unlike expected his fingers go slowly, feeling every crevice. With that and the palm of his hand brushing against my clit. Soon, I feel myself climbing higher and higher like a refreshing walk on a mountain. I see the peak and all of a sudden, I slip down and peel open my eyes to glare at Tobias.**

 **I honestly don't know what kind of noises I were making but the loudest whimper tumbles out of my mouth as Tobias slides into my opening, I don't know if it's possible to throw my head back anymore but my whole back arches off of the bed and my eyes shut tightly. Tobias lets out a grunt of pleasure as he stills inside me and we both just take in the moment of him being so deep within me and me relishing the feeling of him stretching me. I can't even recall the last time I got some from Tobias but it feels so magical that I still don't know how I'm one piece,"F_ck." Tobias moans into the side of my neck as he starts to slowly thrust in and out of me.**

 **Yes, I love rough Tobias that pulls my hair and practically forces me into an overpowering orgasm, I still love slow and emotional Tobias that just pours every ounce of love into each thrust. I bite my lip and when my eyes open I adjust to the darkness of the room and see Tobias' silhouette in the dim light and he leans down and presses his magical lips against mines. I wrap my arms around his neck and let our lips and bodies mold into one. Tobias pulls away from the kiss only to attach his lips to the side of my neck and he sucks on my pulse point and I moan and tighten my body even more making him let out an unruling moan and start to pound into me harder, yet keeping a consistence pace.**

 **Closer, and closer. Soon, I find myself starting to gibber random words falling out of my mouth and my orgasm hits me so hard that I actually feel tears filling my eyes, "Mmh, damn." I gasp as I feel Tobias' muscles ripple under my fingertips on his back. Each push of his hips continues to make me gasp and shake with oversensitiveness.**

 **"Tris." Tobias moans into my breast as I start to tighten around him once more and it takes me by shock when his immense hand wraps around my throat, tight but not tight at the same time, "Don't cum." I can tell by his deep voice that's he's on the top of the summit where I once were but he's not sure he want's to explore deeper. I know he wants to make this last longer and if I cum he will cum, hell, he already had to hold it together for one orgasm.**

 **"F_ck!" I throw my head back with a whimper as his hips gradually reach a higher and higher pace, the bed shakes more, the bed frame continues to slam against the wall that I'm pretty sure we're going to have to paint the scuff marks off of the wall and Harrison starts pounding on the wall again. But, with so much pleasure going through the both of us, and the thick air in the room that sound just drowns behind us, "Please." I beg, almost wanting to cry because I'm teetering on that damn edge but can't seem to fall over. Tobias stops and I want to kiss him with relief but at the same time slap him silly.**

 **He turns over on his back with me sitting on top of him and my heart hammers in my chest with anticipation, glad that the light in here is pretty scarce. This is my first time on top with Tobias and it's quite scary and also infatuating that Tobias trusts me and didn't ask me at the same time and j just threw me in the rodeo. Obviously sensing my uneasiness his hand leaves my throat and latches to my hips to slowly help raise me up and down on his cock and I moan and throw my head back. Sensations are much more greater in this position and almost feels like he just hit my cervix.**

 **In this position everything feels greater and the way Tobias is moaning beneath me brings such a red color to me cheeks, hopefully next time I won't need him helping me and I can just do what I need to do. Tobias starts to tighten around me and going against him, I orgasm first followed behind him. I fall forward and let him still my hips while he pumps me with his warm cum I've come familiar to. I shift as our skin meet and I slowly pull him out of me and fall on my side beside him, only to curl up beside him.**

 **"My brother is going to kill me."**

 **That is the last thing that falls out of my mouth, the image of me hiding hickies tomorrow pop into my head and I let out a groan before falling asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 36: Realizatio** **n**

* * *

I kiss him with such an intensity it hurts. My lips move against his as I taste the sweet cream of the ice cream earlier still on his tonuge. He sighs with passion and pulls me into his lap, his hands moving up and down my back to my ass. I pull away from his lips briefly to kiss down the side of his neck, almost moaning when the scent of cologne that seems to be so strong on his neck hits my nose. I kiss back up to his lips and let the television noise slide into a category where it sounds like background sound on it's low volume. I start to lean back and take off his shirt.

I help him and Tobias smiles and lifts me up from the couch, leaving our mess and the television still on in the living room while he takes me to the bedroom. With me dangling over his shoulder and his hand slapping my butt, we finally reach the bedroom and Tobias throws me down on the bed making me spring up and down, giggling softly with amazement. I quickly stand up before Tobias could lay on top of me and I push him down on the bed, sinking to my knees slowly.

"And how do you know I want this?" Tobias questions, his hand on the side of my face, his thumb tracing my swollen lips. I raise my eyebrows at him, giving him a questioning look as I draw his thick thumb into my mouth, sucking lightly on the tip of his finger, batting my eyelashes.

I push on his stomach making him fall back on the bed, his feet dangling off the edge when he scoots up and I sit on the edge of the bed. My knees digging into the mattress and my hand tugging down his sweatpants, "Just relax." I tell my boyfriend smiling at him lovingly before he gives in and relaxes his usual tense body. I plan on leading him on until he is begging for release. For once, I am in control. Tobias always has control and dominates me in the bedroom, of course I give him but most of the time I don't have a choice. Now, he's in my touch.

His erection springs from his pants and I just want to skip all the foreplay and get down to business. But, I slap myself with some patience and slowly lower my mouth to the tip of his shaft and I suck lightly on the shiny head. Tobias moans, his salty precum dotting against my lips. I push my hair back and away from my face as I start to slowly go down, my eyes watering from holding back the gag when he hits the back of my throat. I suck in a deep breath and slide back up, coating his cock in my saliva. I continue with the same movement; going down, coming up, sucking on the tip. Repeating the same steps. Until, Tobias seems to grow impatient and his hand tangles in my hair before he starts to pull my face up and down. Words of encouragement and groans of pleasure fall from his lips as he sets a steady pace with my mouth. My hand massages all parts of him as I start to feel my underwear dampen even more until I swear I am dripping from being so turned on.

I feel him tug on my hair harder, pain rippling through my head, and that is a tell that he is close. I hear his breathing almost over the sound of him sliding past my throat and the wet sound of my spit, even my moans of appreciation. He starts to push me down harder and less rhythmical, more closer together. Just before my mouth could reach the tip again he slams my face back down until my jaw starts to ache and my neck is stiff. Soon, Tobias' head pushes me down all the way down and I feel his hot cum hitting me in the back of my throat.

Until I swallow all of his greatness, Tobias pulls my head up roughly and I already know by the dangerously dark look in his eyes that it's going to be everything but an easy night. He leans down and captures my swollen lips in his, pulling me on top of him and flipping us over until he is on top of me and working down my t-shirt. I think about our relationship and how fast it's been going since I met him at the bar and I thought Nita was in his life. I come back down to earth and realize that I am naked and Tobias is lining up with my dripping entrance.

"Sorry if I hurt you." Tobias whispers against my lips. My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I wonder what he means and he slams into me so hard I feel like he hit my cervix. I let out an embarrassing sound that sounds like a mixture between a moan and a scream, my head pushed back, and my back arched into his touch. He shows no mercy and takes what the hell he wants. Rough thrusts are given to me, one of his hands on my breast and the other around my throat. My eyes are shut tightly, blocking out the dim room, and my back is arched with moans and cries of pleasure escaping my mouth into the thick air.

"Tobias." I moan, gripping his shoulders when he lifts my legs and puts them on his shoulders while he continues to hammer into me. My nails purposely digs in his flesh and I feel him chuckle against my neck. Through our small amount of having a sex life, Tobias knows that I hate this position because I can barely move and I get so sensitive and I can't get him off of me, it's almost like I have no choice but to just lay here and get pounded into, "I hate you so much." I try opening my eyes, but eye-shutting pleasure is sent all over my body, leaving me in a shaking mess and I still haven't orgasm yet.

I know that I am going to have a sore and bruised cunt tomorrow. "I love you, too." Tobias laughs, my eyes continued to be shut, and my arousal dripping out of me as I feel myself climbing higher and higher. Harrison knocks on the wall, the bed hitting the wall and the sound of the mattress moving obviously upsetting him more than usual. And, I don't mean to do it on purpose, but I moan loudly and as soon as I clamp my walls around him and I get hit with my orgasm I let out a scream of pleasure, my eyes shooting open to see the white ceiling.

My heart hammers in my chest as I start to come down my high, but much to my dismay Tobias isn't finished yet. He pulls out of me and I let out a sigh of relief, breathing against the mattress. And just as I thought it was over Tobias flips me on my side, closes my legs tightly, bending them in a slight angle and getting behind me and fills me all over again. We both moan at the new feeling of depth.

"So wet." Tobias' hand is over me, fondling with my breast as his cock pounds merciless into me. His hand slides down to my legs and nudges them open but I keep them shut tightly, not wanting him to toy with my clit knowing that it will be too much, I am still fresh from my orgasm. His hand leaves my chest and slaps my ass, my back arching more and screaming in pain and pleasure, "Open your legs." He growls in my ear, biting on the sensitive flesh and I do as told and I swear tears feel my eyes as he does exactly what I thought he would.

"Tobias, stop, please." I whimper, my small hand on top of his.

Tobias' other hand slides from under my head, his hand clasped around my mouth and he moans and starts to go harder and I know that he will cum for the last time tonight. One hand pinching, rubbing, and pulling my clit, the other around my mouth and him thrusting into my sore and tired body. I am the first to be pushed to the brink, cumming hard again, squirting slightly on his hand and manhood. He moans and thrusts further into me and lets his load go and I don't remember much because as soon as he pulls out, I black out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brooklyn 'M' Rated Scenes| Chapter 44: Life Long**

* * *

"I can't wait to get to the room." I purred in Tobias' ear as he drove back to our room. I saw him glance at me while smiling and pressing his foot down hard on the gas pedal, my back pushed firmly against the seat. Getting married still hasn't settled in yet but the more I thought about it, the more hornier I got. Thoughts about riding him awake so he can to work as a married couple had my thighs quivering, I will mark him in places only he and I will see. I do all of it now, but just thinking about having him for the rest of my life, hopefully, was a thought. Once those whores back in the city would see that ring on his finger will let them know he's taken. Just all of this thinking has me flushed and I couldn't wait any longer, "Don't stop." I kissed his cheek before unzipping his pants and rubbing him through his boxers. Of course, he's hard, I saw his bulge growing more and more as he could see the want in my eyes, so we packed everything up and we both knew what was coming.

Pulling his hard dick out of the hole in boxers, I put my head down and licked the tip nice and slow, savoring his unique taste. He groaned and threw his head back in the chair, "Fuck." He cursed as I started to take him in more. The windows were up in the sleek car, and the black tented windows left others mind wander who was in here. It was incredibly dangerous but that's what made my adrenaline rush higher along with the wet spot in my panties and suck harder on him, gagging when he pushed past the back of my throat. Poor Tobias, he doesn't get many blowjobs from me because he's so big for my mouth and sometimes makes my jaw ache. My saliva slid down his rigid shaft and on to his unzipped pants. I gasped in both pain and pleasure when he gripped my hair tightly, as soon as I felt the car slow down to a halt he bought me down and up and I choked with each movement. I heard him moan in the silent car, louder than my chokes and sucking noises. He tensed and stilled but I never felt his cum touch me, "We're here." He pulled me up from him with my hair and looked at my appearance. I'm sure I look crazy! Eyes half-lidded with lust, drool on my chin, legs closed tightly and my chest heaving up and down.

I watched him tuck himself back in as I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve, we both got out the rental car quickly and when my heels clicked rapidly on the wood as we hurried to our hut he swooped me in his arms and over his shoulder and I squealed. He hushed me to be quiet since it was kind of late due to the packing up and driving, but we finally made it here. I heard him open the door and sit me down on the table that was in the living room. He leaned down to kiss me on the lips and started to lift the shirt off of me, gripping my breast hard with a moan of his own, "Hurry up." I tugged on his hair as he shimmied down my leggings and panties, not wasting anytime he attached his mouth on my clit and my back arched, electric bolts of pleasure roaming all throughout my body. I murmured a curse word and squeezed his hair in between my hands, whimpering as I felt a different kind of pleasure. My hand came up and I squeezed my breast, sighs heaving from my body. Shocked hummed through my body as he lifted me up suddenly, my legs wrapping around his head and he never stopped his tongue going in and out of my quivering opening and over my pleasure filled clit. I was so close to cumming, he just didn't know. We blindly made our way around the furniture, laughing when I ducked my head to get through the door. But my laugh turned into a moan as he set me down on the bed and I felt some unfamiliar substance on my back, it was soft but a little rubbery.

"Wait." I gasped pushing him away from me, sitting up on my elbows, "What's this?" It was dark in here and I couldn't see much. He sat up and flicked on one beside table lamp and I looked down to see white, red, and pink rose petals all over the bed.

"Surprise!" He hummed and leaned over the bed to press a kiss on my lips. I smiled at him adoringly, thanking him for all the surprises. I looked down at my body, his pupils dilating even more as he looked between my legs. I knew I was leaking with wetness and probably embarrassingly on the comforter, "You look so beautiful. I can't believe your going to be my wife." He speaks with so much thickness and huskiness that I felt that spark and pull on my lower stomach.

I bite my lip as he sits down beside me on the bed, the dim light illuminating his dark blue eyes, lust and light making them darker, "You're going to be my husband." I gleam sitting up, my hair cascading over my shoulder and over my breast, "It doesn't feel real yet." I lean my head on his shoulder, "I know it's going to hit soon though." There is something in my voice that makes me question my decisions. What happens when the newness and excitement wears off, will I regret it? Or does it always feel this exciting and scary? I question myself.

He fits his finger under my chin and forces me to look in his eyes, "I love you." He reminds me and I feel my body relax, Tobias knows how I feel about long time commitment, he knows it scares the fuck out of me. That's what took us so long to get together, I kept pussyfooting around everything and he knows if he didn't ask now who knows where we would be at, "I love you too." His hand slides from under my chin to my shoulder, cupping the back of my head. He leans in and kisses me and it's so sweet and passionate. Our tonnages dance an intimate dance together as my fingers start to undo his buttons on his shirt while he takes off his pants. He pulls away briefly to kick off his socks and shoes along with his pants and boxers until we are both nude in the dim luminescence. A gasp slips past my lips as he pushes me on my back, opening my legs and crawling on top of me, his hard shaft inches away from my dripping pussy, "I going to make love to you now." He whispers, looking directly into my eyes, his breath smelling like wine, chocolate, and mint. . . intoxicating. I nod my head, "I want you to look at me, in my eyes." He demands, his hand snaking up around my throat but never once squeezing it.

Slowly he starts to ease into me, stretching in the most pleasurable way, a little sting of pain trailing behind but I'm too lost in pleasure to even take notice. I look into his dark eyes, biting my lip so I won't close mine once he is fully seated inside of me. He doesn't move at all, we just study our features on each other face. Taking in the sight we will hopefully see for the rest of our life. He leans down and kisses me on the lips and starts to move slowly in and out in almost a teasing way. While one of his hands slide down from my throat, he grips my breast and the other pushing my legs further apart.

"Shit." I curse lowly as he pulls all the way out to the tip and slides back in, not too fast or hard, but not slow either. I feel him, his warm, thick, and long cock driving in and out of me as my arousal deepens more and with each thrust I can hear my wetness. Although his thrust pick up the pace they remain the hard yet soft tempo not going faster like we usually do. My eyes start to flutter when he leans down and kisses my neck sucking on the side, I know I'm going to get a hickey. He has a thing for seeing hickies on my body. My orgasm starts to approach the more I whimper and moan his name, I gasp in pleasure as I feel that knot deep down in my belly start to uncoil, "Tobias." My back arches as I cum all over his dick, he moans and tightens his grip on my leg and the other on my breast which only fuels my orgasm more. He helps me ride out my orgasm, nails digging deep in his back, "Oh my god." I breathe out, my body quivering from my strong orgasm. I can't help to notice that he didn't cum yet, but he flips us over. He has me on top of him, legs straddling him.

I had no intentions of riding him, but if he wants me to then I will. As sensitive as I am, his grip on my now waist, never falters and he lifts me and brings me down to his desired rhythm. I lean down and kiss him on the lips, trying to not focus on the way that each time I come down on his dick my clit brushes against his pelvis bone and sends a delicious stinging pain throughout my body. I moan loudly in his mouth as I gain dominance over him, sticking my tongue in his mouth. I can tell he is shocked by the way he lets me in his mouth, and can only guide me up and down his cock with his hands on my hips. I pull away from him, kissing down his chest, sucking the skin right above his nipple and he lets out a moan and brings me down harder on him, the sound of our flesh hitting is music to my ears and great news for my upcoming orgasm, "Fuck." He groans as I leave hickies on his chest, much like he did on my neck and breast.

I try to keep it together for the sake of his orgasm, but I feel myself starting to lose focus and he can feel it too, "I'm close, Tobias." I grunt as I try and hold off my orgasm, my eyes continuously rolling in the back of my head. I curse as I feel him twitch inside of me. I silently pray for him to fucking cum so I can too. Finally I feel it, his spurts of warm liquid filling me, his hips jerking with each new load of cum inside of me. My eyes roll in the back of my head as my second orgasm washes over me and I cry out. As I cum, I feel his seed gushing out of me with a lot of my wetness and mixed juices. I fall forward unable to move as he is still buried deep inside of me, "All of this for the rest of my life?" I joke, laughing as I tiredly sit up and peck his lips.

"All of this and more, babygirl."


End file.
